Passion
by Cursed-PirateChick
Summary: After watching Harry and Ron fall on the battle field Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny are drug away fighting to the Headmasters office by friends. There they discover a last option plan that defies all laws in the wizarding and Muggle world. Time Travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:**Cursed-PirateChick

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing that belongs to J. K. Rowling. Just the plot is mine and maybe some made up characters.

**Note:**I've been dying to write a Hermione/Tom fic and so here is the beginning. I would love for everyone to review and tell me if you like the beginning. Please enjoy! **P.S:** I don't have a Beta so if there are lots of mistakes I apologize profusely!

Epilogue

Magical. The only word she could think of to describe what was going on around her. It wasn't the magic of fairytales where the white knight rushes forth to save his fair maiden from the tower guarded by a deadly dragon. No. The word described the feel in the air. The power that encircled the fighters and pressed down on their stressed muscles as paranoia set in and caution was blown to the wind. Multicolored lights that would have entranced a young child flew through the air randomly making purchase on a body that would either fall dead to the crimson colored grass or frozen as if tide with invisible knots. Every part of her body ached as if she had been laid out on a cutting block for a butcher to tenderize. Blood covered her uniform robes of red, gold, and white. The red outer cloak was missing and her white blouse was torn and half was hanging loose from her red skirt that stopped right above her knees. The Gryffindor insignia was stitched above her heart on the blouse with golden letters that read Head Girl substituting for the word Gryffindor. As Head Girl of the school she was required to dress in more noticeable robes. She limped only slightly from the large gash on her right leg as she maneuvered swiftly through the sweating and yelling bodies of Death Eaters, Order Members, and Ministry Officials. Mud smeared across her left cheek and blood dripped from a thin cut that was close to her right eye and curved down between her nose and right cheek. Her curly brown hair clung to her neck and forehead with sweat, blood, and mud.

But no matter how exhausted and pained her body was her eyes stayed untouched. The hard war worn gaze focused with great concentration when she cast a spell in defense or offense. The golden hazel irises searched harder for the messy locks of raven black hair that belonged to one of her best friends as her breathing began to grow ragged from all of the running and loss of blood. She was beginning to panic when suddenly her body doubled over in immense pain and a hoarse voice screaming in panic, "Hermione!" It was Harry, the boy she was looking for. Forcing herself to over come the pain of the spell pulling and burning at her insides she looked up to see Harry stopped a few feet away facing a tall snake like man with crimson eyes. She new to well who he was. The very man who cast the wizarding world into this horrid war and ripped the people she loved and cared for from this plain of existence. Her parents were two of those and she felt the pang in her heart that was swept away by a more powerful wave of pain that made her fold inward.

Taking a deep breath she glanced up and saw a maniacal looking woman with a halo of crazy black hair and a wand pointed directly at her curled body. Lightening cracked over head as another storm was moving in. Hermione couldn't help but think how it was a fitting atmosphere and she mentally slapped herself for losing focus for just that second. Slipping on the mud she gripped her wand tighter and pushed back the tears as she flicked her wrist toward the cackling witch. A purple light fired from the tip and hit the witch directly in the thigh making the cackle morph into a high pitched scream as the cloth singed and the skin underneath turned an angry red and split open immediately cauterizing the edges.

Feeling stiff Hermione stumbled to her feet as it began to sprinkle down rain upon the heated flesh of the witches and wizards. Standing in a unique dueling stance Hermione faced off with Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's second in command. With eyes locked the two shifted closer and awaited the other to make one mistake. Breathing evenly the two woman stopped a good distance from one another ready to perform the right spell once their opponents guard was dropped, but neither got the chance as surges of powerful magic broke over the field and made all stop what they were doing in order to turn to its origin. Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, was locked in a power duel with Lord Voldemort, he-who-must-not-be-named. Blue light extending from Harry's wand battled against the green that extended from the Dark Lord's wand. Harry's posture was slowly bending with fatigue where as Voldemort was lazily holding his wand out in front of his body unfazed by the battles he had recently faced. The scene struck a cord in Hermione's non-stop brain and horrified she realized how the war was going to end. Tears broke free from her eyes as a victorious glaze washed over the crimson eyes and his ivory jaw set. Lord Voldemort's every muscle went rigid and he bent into his own dueling stance pouring his power into the Killing Curse. Everything happened so fast. A red headed boy screaming tore across the field toward the powerful figure of Voldemort with ever intention of distracting him as Harry was forced down to his knees; the green light was drawing ever closer to his person. Hermione was frozen as she watched everything play out. Bellatrix registered the danger to her Lord and quickly cast the Killing Curse into the back of Ronald Weasley's back. He fell lifeless to the mud with a sickening splash. Fortunately, Harry was too distracted with the duel to notice his best mate die trying to save him but Hermione wasn't distracted and it tore gashes into her heart. Her best friend and old flame lie unmoving in a puddle at the Dark Lord's feet and her other best friend was losing a duel to that same man. The green light was inches from Harry's wand when Hermione's eyes turned to molten gold and with a cry she charged the killer of Ron. She had to fight. Bellatrix found herself locked in a powerful duel with a furious lioness pressing down on her with tears pouring over her cheeks.

Bellatrix shielded everything waiting for her own moment. It came when Hermione slipped and gave ground sending the woman on offense with a sneer, "stupid mudblood!" Hermione held in the scream as Bellatrix's spell struck. It felt as if a large knife was slammed into her shoulder with the hilt touching her bare skin then drug down diagonally across her back. Taking her chance and not caring about the consequences Hermione sent the killing curse spiraling from her wand into Bellatrix's unguarded chest. The stunned witch fell to the ground in a heap. Hermione's chest rose and fell rapidly as screams of agony that could only be pried from the heart erupted around her and familiar hands wrapped around her body to pull her away into retreat. A few feet away lay an identical heap that was the light's only hope and Hermione fought the hands of her friends to reach Harry's still figure completely ignoring the blazing liquid blood eyes that locked on her in rage.

Remus, Sirius, and Charlie dragged the thrashing Hermione over the battle field and through the Hogwarts front doors where Minerva McGonagall warded and braced the door before turning to the group, "to the Headmaster's office!"

Hermione growled as they fought her flailing limbs all the way to the familiar office. Once safely in they set her down. Like a cat she was about to bolt for the door when a booming voice froze her in her tracks, "Hermione Jean Granger!" Albus' deep brass held Hermione in a trance as she turned a tear stained face to the elegant picture of her beloved Headmaster who had died a few months before the Final Battle seeing as the battle began right as the students stepped foot onto the grounds.

"Professor Dumbledore," she walked to the desks edge her voice stronger than she felt, "Harry, Ron, they're dead," tears cascaded down her cheeks and rain pelted the stain glass window, "they're dead. So many are dead," her eyes grew wide as she remembered what she did out of rage, "I killed."

His expression was pained and sympathetic, "I know, Hermione. I do not look upon you badly for what you did. Bellatrix was a cruel deadly woman. I know that her death was enough punishment for you. It is hard to kill, Hermione, and even harder to never do it again but I know you can do it," he held his head high, "don't give up hope. There is another way! It is breaking every rule I can think of but it must be done!"

Hermione's shielded heart let only a sliver of hope through as she listened to her mentor, "I shall never speak that curse against another, Professor! Never," she held her head high, "anything for this war to end! What is it?" She grabbed the desks edge her knuckles turning white and watched the picture closely.

Albus was about to indulge her when the door burst open to reveal Bill, Kingsley, Arthur, and a man Hermione had never seen before struggling with Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley who were fighting like wild animals to get free and run to the love of their lives who lay dead on the Hogwarts lawn. Lavender had always been madly in love with Ron but kept her distance because of Hermione. When the relationship between Hermione and Ron ended Lavender laid her heart out for Ron declaring her love for him. Ginny and Harry were more secretive in their love but it was their none the less. Upon noticing Hermione both girls broke free and raced to her breaking down into great sobs as she collapsed with them into a chair holding them tight but watching the man in the portrait in an obvious command for him to continue, "Time Travel, It goes against everything but I had a thought. If you can go back to Tom Riddle's time then maybe you can prevent all of this from ever happening. Any outcome would be better than THIS," he pointed to the window for emphasis.

Ginny looked up furiously and snarled, "Tom Riddle! That monster!"

Albus nodded but before anyone could reply a loud bang and screams wafted up into the small office, "we haven't much time. Minerva retrieve the spell from my desk. Mrs. Brown, Mrs. Weasley you will be accompanying Mrs. Granger on this trip but be warned this is a one way trip. No return. Once you are of that time you will remain of that time. No one must know of the future and what is to come that is one rule that can NEVER be broken! You can choose to keep your names or change them, which is it?" Ginny eyed the picture nervously. The memory of her first year at Hogwarts still lingering on the edges of her mind but she forced it away.

Hermione's eyes flashed, "I'll keep mine."

The two girls next to her watched her closely then nodded their own heads, "same here."

Standing the three girls wiped their eyes with the back of their hands then looked up at Albus for more information. Ginny and Lavender fighting the pain of losing the men they love. If anyone was willing to object it was too late as the screams below grew louder, "Hermione I need you to be creative about your three's stories. Quickly!"

Hermione glanced at her two friends then fired with what knowledge of 1944 she had, "Our parents are dead and the war has claimed our lives. We have completed six years of 'training' and as the war has moved closer to other areas of Europe we were in Scotland taking up a lead when the group discovered my blood status and ambushed us. We fought them off and ran taking cover in the castle. There any other details I'll be able to take care of once we are there. As for our stories before the war that is up to us individually."

"Good! Now, quickly join hands. Everyone except for the girls join Minerva in chanting the spell. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, the pain will be quite unbearable; unfortunately, I was unable to perfect the spell in that department," he sighed.

"Pain seems to be a part of our lives, Professor, we are accustomed to it," Hermione's words held far more wisdom than her seventeen years. She reached out and grasped Lavender's and Ginny's hands squeezing them a little for encouragement and strength.

Minerva began to cry as she took in the true words that Hermione spoke and wished that the three women that stood before her never had to grow up before they really had to, "are you ready?"

They nodded their heads and the elderly woman began to chant in Latin. The others in the room soon followed her example. Their words faded into a hum of different tones from brass to tenor. Hermione felt like she was floating and the exhaustion of the day seemed to lift away as darkness began to close in on her eyes cutting off her eye sight. The humming grew louder and she began to spin making her grip the two girls hands harder in fear that she might be ripped away. Dizziness set in and she stumbled forward making the humming increase in volume to the point that it hurt her ears then the pain struck. It felt as if thousands of hot needles were being jabbed into her skin. The fatigue and exhaustion of lost blood and battle made her body heavy. An extreme pressure pushed down on her shoulders and into the gaping wound on her back making her gasp out. Emotions racked her body as she was ripped from 2007 and thrown through time. Her muscles began contracting around the invisible needles pulling them in until they became liquid under her skin. The hot molten metal slid over her organs, muscles, and bones inflaming them and making a cold sweat break out over her body. The pain was beyond the Cruciatus Curse and Hermione was beginning to doubt that her beaten body could take it any longer. To her relief a powerful suction pulled her from the pain and she was falling. Her hands slipped from the other two when she impacted on hard stone letting out a cry of pain and hearing two identical ones. Vaguely aware of hurried foot steps Hermione finally gave into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Cursed-PirateChick

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing that belongs to J. K. Rowling. Just the plot is mine and maybe some made up characters.

**Author's Note: **I really hope you enjoy. I know it's going slow but I need to get over all the cover stuff before the real fun begins. The next chapter is going to be the sorting and their schedules. Bet you'll be surprised about Hermione's sarcasm. New characters join in, too. Please review! I love hearing how you all liked it and what preferences you have.

**Special thanks to**: Irene0222 for your review!

**Chapter 2**

The first thought that came to Hermione's sleep induced mind was clothes. An anonymous panic began to rise and she fought the realm of sleep to figure out what she was panicking about. Clothes. The word echoed around inside of her skull, but the very reason it was doing so eluded her grasp. Hermione forced herself to think making a searing pain shoot behind her eyes. A quick grace of lighting that she pressed past. The very act of pushing past her own pain sent a flood of images through her mind. It was as if a damn collapsed. Getting off of the Hogwarts express and directing the different years to their transportations. Hearing screams and yells from inside the carriage as the battle began and the students were sucked into the death and destruction. Ron and Harry fell into the rain soaked earth making her heart scream in agony, but the worst was repeated over and over. Hermione sending a green light into the chest of Bellatrix Lestrange and then the woman fell to the earth just like Ron. Her wicked eyes registering only a moment of shocked before they fell blank.

Hermione shot up letting out a small cry of pain before grabbing her white covered shoulder. Small hands were trying to push her back. Feeling threatened and still unfocused Hermione shoved the woman off before leaping out of the bed like a cat and searching for her wand. The white clothes held no pockets and her wand was gone. Breathing heavily she glanced at the sleeping bodies to her left then placed herself between the five on one side of the wing and the two girls. At the sight of the three males and two females Hermione's mind finally pushed past the memory of Bellatrix to the Headmaster's office and upon seeing the startle nurse spoke up, "my apologies. You startled me."

The young madam gaped then turned to a short balding man, who Hermione recognized as Armando Dippet, with a raised brow. He stopped his scrutiny of her and spoke up, "It's quiet alright, my dear. When we found the three of you in the hallway you were in a frightening state. As Armondo Dippet, Headmaster of this school I have questions to ask for the protection of the students," he took a step forward and Hermione mimicked him with a step back. She needed to keep up a cautious exterior, "alright," he put his hands up, "what happened and who are you?"

She took in each of there appearances. A younger Albus Dumbledore was watching her with that same curious suspicion he doted on all strangers. She wouldn't lie, she was happy to see the man alive and well. His elegant blue robes and auburn hair seemed to make him more intimidating in this time. _Clothes._ Curiously Hermione glanced at the torn and bloody robes draped across the chair next to her bed. What she expected was the Hogwarts Head Girl robes but in their place was a wool charcoal grey sweater and thick black trousers that should only be worn in warmth. Beaming inside Hermione appraised Albus' brilliance. The spell must have altered their clothes to fit the time and predicament. Grinning inside she glanced over at the last two occupants in the room. A petite girl with Ravenclaw Head Girl robes watched her wide eyed and next to her in all of his Slytherine glory stood the object of their Time Travel, Tom Riddle. He matched Albus' height just like in the future yet instead of a snake like appearance he was drop dead gorgeous. If she had ran into this man before the war Hermione would be swooning over him like a helpless school girl. His wavy black hair, aristocratic pale skin, and confident posture was nothing compared to the midnight blue eyes watching her closely. Looking away she caught the gentle grey eyes of the Headmaster, "we were attacked in a town not far from here. It was a lead that the war is spreading to other parts of Europe. Scotland was one seeing as it has one of the most renowned schools in all of the wizarding world and is the only that would harbor muggleborns and half-breeds during such times as these. Upon discovering us we were attacked…." Hermione looked at her sheets with glazed eyes remembering the spell once more, "I ask that they are taken care of. I…I am not trustworthy."

Albus sensed the struggle and stepped in gently, "they will be and so will you, madam. Why would you say you are unworthy of our trust?"

She turned to the sparkling blue eyes with blurred vision, "because I have done something that can never be forgiven, sir," she turned away and checked the vitals of the two girls stretched soundly on the bed in splendid sleep.

"What might that be, Miss…?" Dippet cut Albus off.

She turned back to him with a pale face, "something that I had no right to do, sir. My name is Hermione Jean Granger. Just turned 17. I have had two years of school and after my parents deaths I joined a group fighting against Grindelwald. During my four years of training I met Lavender Elizabeth Brown," she nodded to the brown haired witch, " and Ginevra Molly Weasley," she pointed to the red head, "she is a year younger than Lavender and I. May I ask your names?"

Dippet watched her more sternly, "Miss. Granger, switching topics is not very smart. We will not judge you but I must know what you have done."

Hermione met his eyes, "killed someone with the Killing Curse," all conviction in her voice was directed at herself. Hermione new that during times like these the action was not looked badly upon but the weight on her heart was heavy.

The Ravenclaw was staring at her like she had grown another head and before anyone could stop her she screeched out, "you're a muggleborn!"

Only momentarily startled Hermione narrowed her eyes feeling anger rise slightly, "Yes, is there a problem?"

She gaped then stuck her nose into the air, "it is your fault the war has begun and there is no doubt that you'll bring the war down upon us here."

She stepped away from the beds and stood erect, "is it my fault I was born? Is it a crime for married couples to give birth to a child? I deal with your kind and worse every day. If it makes you happy, by all means call me mudblood," she stepped forward and was now burning a whole in the young witch who stepped back away from Hermione, "the fault lies with the man who has begun the war not with his victims. I could care less of what you think of my blood for I am aware that it does not hinder my magical capabilities but don't you ever, **ever**, blame a muggleborn for this war!" A shean of cold sweat broke out over her skin and she new she was pushing it.

She gaped at Hermione upon hearing the slanderous word 'mudblood' then dropped her head slightly, "Oh," she crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm sorry. I-It's just that the war is very frightening and hearing that it is so close frightens me," she looked up apologetically, "the Killing Curse is not looked badly upon during war especially just once when you are so outnumbered."

Albus smiled at the Head Girls gentle nature, "she is right, Miss. Granger. People die in war. I'm sure you had no other choice. Dippet, I think it would be a brilliant idea to allow the young ladies to finish up there schooling. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded then watched them closely wanting more than anything to protest what they said about killing but knowing she could not. This is what they needed to happen, "Brilliant idea, Albus, but first things first," Dippet was grinning at Hermione now, "I am there is nothing to be ashamed of dear. Now seeing as I have canceled classes today we will hold another feast," he turned to the Head Girl and Boy, "this, Miss. Granger, is Synthia Purgus Crouch the Head Girl here at Hogwarts. Please forgive her of that little outburst. She is truly a brilliant and sweet girl."

She watched Hermione closely afraid of her reaction. Hermione smiled, this was Bart Crouch's Sr. aunt, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Crouch. There is nothing to forgive. War is very frightening."

Synthia was a little shocked but smiled back, "thank you and please call me Synthia," she extended her hand happily.

Hermione watched it slightly wanting nothing more to decline but taking a deep breath and pushing away the feeling she grasped it in her right hand with a firm grip ignoring the pain of her wound and the odd feeling of trusting the girl, "Hermione," she released just as quickly as she grabbed, "forgive _me_. I am uncomfortable with trusting."

"It's alright. You were fighting a war. I understand," she nodded her head.

Dippet smiled, "there we are. Now, Miss Granger, this is Tom Marvolo Riddle. The highest ranking student in the school. He is our Head Boy," he had to grasp Tom's bicep because his shoulder was high enough to make Dippet look stupid if he placed his hand there.

Tom bowed low, "It is a pleasure, Miss Granger. I do hope your stay with us here is a refreshing change to your life before," his words were nothing but charm and only the cold glare from his midnight gaze gave off his real feelings for Hermione.

"No matter what atmosphere we reside in nothing can remove the turmoil and pain of what I and my two friends have undergone, Mr. Riddle. I shall always feel out of place here amongst a care-free crowd but I thank you for your kindness," she held the startle gaze with her own piercing gold one.

"Nonsense, Miss Granger! You will find love and…."

Hermione cut Dippet off quickly, "I ask only one favor, Headmaster!" She was urgent.

"Oh. Of course, dear. What is it?" He walked toward her and stopped in front of her with a concerned expression.

"Please, stray from the topic of love when in the presence of Lavender and Ginny," she watched the two girls intently.

Synthia spoke up, "why, Hermione?"

She turned to the Ravenclaw, "because their loss is far greater than my own. Love was taken from them. My two best friends and these two's lovers were murdered in the skirmish at the village. We were taken by surprise," she should have cried but no tears came and she felt even guiltier, "I am not cold at heart just hard, I promise, I have no more tears to shed."

"Oh! I'm sorry," She looked away sadly.

"Then we promise, my dear. Although, I believe that the students will soften your heart," Albus smiled at the young woman, who looked at him with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes, Albus is right. I shall even lend you the charming Tom as your confidant," Dippet chuckled, "He knows the school like the back of his hand and I know he would have no problem in having such a beautiful girl as company," Dippet was grinning from ear to ear not noticing the flash of anger in Tom's eyes, "plus after the sorting and you three are fully rested I need you all to take a placement test."

Tom Riddle as a confidant! Hermione held back the laughter and glanced at the irritated boy, "I do not require a confidant but I would like to be shown around the…." Hermione gasped and started to breathe heavily. The wound felt as if it suddenly caught fire and was burning the whole of her back and shoulder. The large gash on her leg that was tightly wrapped and comfortable began to throb uncontrollably. Hermione reached to her shoulder and withdrew the hand that was now painted red with blood, "the castle."

"Nurse Weathercut! Hurry in here, please!" The nurse had disappeared earlie. Dippet was starring at the hand in utter terror.

Albus sensing Hermione's weakness leapt to her side while yelling, "TOM!"

The boy reacted reluctantly but was at her other side catching the young woman in his strong arms as Albus tore open the back of her shirt and bandages after removing his wand. Hermione fought to stand not liking that the young Dark Lord was holding her, "Hold still, Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore can not heal you if you won't hold still!"

She gripped his fore arm, "he can't anyway! The curse was Dark Magic. I'll bear the scar and it must heal with time," looking down she gasped. To him it was of surprise; to her it was irony, "I've gotten blood on you."

He narrowed his eyes, "it is only clothes," in truth he hated that she got her filthy blood any where near him. His anger was boiling underneath like a vat of hot oil.

Albus stopped his failed attempts to heal the wound, "Tom, please help her to the bed."

The nurse rushed in with muggle ingredients as Tom swiftly lifted Hermione into his arms. She gave off a small whimper of protest. Once again him interpreting it as pain, when it was the fact of who held her, as he placed her gently on her stomach on the bed and then stepping away fighting the urge to rip his clothes off and burn them right there, "She'll need rest before the feast tonight. Take this dear it will allow you to sleep."

"Dream-less," her breathing was labored.

"No, my dear, but it doesn't matter. Drink up," she tried to get her to take it but Hermione refused stubbornly.

"Dreams do not- visit- t-the un--unconscious…" Hermione slipped into the dark abyss.

* * *

Ginny stirred slightly from the soft sleep that wrapped her in a warm blanket. Stretching she yawned and opened her refreshed eyes to see Lavender's watery blue ones staring back from the bed next to her, "Lav?" 

"Hey, Gin," she rose slightly and wiped the tears away feeling the whole in her heart. They were in a different time, "the spell worked."

Those words broke through Ginny's barrier and shattered her defenses. Everything had happened. Everything. Taking in a shaky breath she fought back the heartbroken tears, "so it really did happen," it was a whisper but Lavender heard it anyway.

"Yea, it did," she looked down at the white sheets covering her toned body. They had all began a strenuous training. Tears fell onto the sheets making little translucent dots. Ginny's sniffling caused more tears to fall and she fought back the sobs that wanted to rise from her aching chest.

"Harry," Ginny curled into herself and openly cried her body shaking and jerking as Lavender watched trying to keep herself under control but failing miserably as pictures of a goofy red head flashed in front of her.

"Ron," Lavender fell back against the pillow and curled her legs to her chest as the sobs began to rack her body and force themselves out, "Why!"

Lavender's screech caused Hermione to shoot up with alarm and the nurse to jostle in. Before the pitying woman could reach the two Hermione had stopped her and shook her head. She then pointed to the office silently telling her to leave. At first the woman was going to press the matter but Hermione was already sliding out of the bed and retrieving a chair. Setting it down quietly in front of the two beds Hermione watched their pain with a constriction in her chest knowing that the two they wept for were her best friends. Her brothers. Her _family_. She had lost all of her family except for these two girls. Ginny and Lavender were the only ones left and no matter what it took she would protect and take care of them.

"Why was he taken from me! He was the one! The one!" Her cries were mixed between screeches and gurgles of tears. Hermione winced inwardly at her two sided meaning. Harry was her white knight in shining armor and was _supposed _to be the Hero of the story. The one boy, no man, who would lead them all into a happy ending, like the fairy-tales that her mother read to her right before bed time when she was a child. She no longer believed in fairy-tales and happy endings, for herself at least. Hermione decided at that moment that she would strike up a fairy-tale for her two friends. They deserved a happy ending more than anyone.

The silence was what made Ginny look up. It was the silence of being watched by a guardian, and sure enough there she was. Hermione sat straight and pale faced in the chair between the two beds. She made Ginny think of a gargoyle on a cathedral with her hard expression and protective demeanor. Hermione would make sure they got to mourn and wallow in peace only participating to comfort and lecture wisely, but Ginny new that a storm raged deep within her friend. It was a fiery battle to keep her emotions in check for the benefit of those around her and the security of herself. Hermione put her friends before herself any day and Ginny wanted to cry out more. Gripping the sheets she fought back the torrent of emotions and tamed her grief. Hermione had more right to be crying her eyes out. Harry and Ron were her best friends and closest things she had to siblings. Relaxing she turned to Lavender who was observing their friend as well.

Lavender had noticed that Ginny was no longer wailing and settled herself slightly to understand why. She felt it just the same. A feeling of safety and guidance. Hermione was watching over them while they cried. The one person who should be lying where she was now and crying her own eyes out but she let them, selflessly. Wiping the back of her hand across her eyes Lavender took in the woman in the chair. She was beautiful even though she was pale but that was nothing. She already knew how incredibly beautiful Hermione is. She held only the emotion of concern in the depths of her golden irises. In that moment Lavender new that they would have to move on and make a new life here even if a wicked wind was able to blow through the hole in her heart. She looked over at her red headed friend and saw the same thoughts mirrored in her brown eyes.

Rising they both walked over to Hermione who met them half way and embraced. The world had forced the young girls into a fight that had taken their friends and family and they weren't about to give up now, "what do we do, now?"

Hermione looked down at the puffy eyed Weasley, "we can't do anything here except for locating the Horcruxes he's already made and keeping an eye on him."

Lavender snarled, "why don't we kill him and get it done with?"

Hermione grabbed her jaw tightly and said coolly, "because we are not him. Death through revenge is sweet yet bitter! Would you chance that vial taste of bile coating your tongue just for a moment of sweet seductive pleasure. The type that will ensnare your soul and demand you to listen! Is that what you want, Lavender?"

Her burning eyes extinguished when they made contact with the flashing molten gold of Hermione's gaze. She felt ashamed, "no, Hermione, but what can we do? What do we do?"

"We have to end this some how, Hermione," Ginny grasped her wrist, "for good."

Hermione nodded her head, "I know. But it can't be done here. The culprit, us, would be to easily suspected and caught. I have no desire for us to live our lives in Azkaban," she sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed, "for now we finish our schooling while keeping an eye on and out for any progress that he's accomplished. Like the Death Eaters, or Knights of Walpurgis. We know of what he does after school so we won't loose track of him. I'll do some research to see if I can find another way of getting rid of a Horcrux besides the Killing Curse or Basilisk fang," Hermione rubbed her neck with her left hand not wanting to agitate the wound on her back.

"That's our best bet," Lavender said angrily, "to watch the murderer of thousands walk freely! He's a monster, Hermione!"

"No, not yet, Lav. He has only killed his father and Moaning Myrtle at this age. Hermione's right we need to take this wisely no matter how much I wish to rip his beating heart out of his chest and show him what it feels like to be in real pain," Ginny's eyes narrowed and Hermione sighed heavily.

"Please," Hermione begged immediately getting their full attention, "things are at stake her! Time does not take kindly to those who wish to change it. We need to be as subtle as possible," she breathed heavily, "take any chance we can get to doing this without killing. Death and fighting is all we have seen for the past four years and I'm tired of that always being the answer. There has to be another way," she rubbed her temples with one hand in frustration.

Lavender allowed the anguish to wash away as she saw Hermione fighting for control and she realized that the hole didn't cover her whole heart. Ginny and Hermione made up the part that was still there. Gathering all of her strength Lavender spoke up, "your right, Hermione, there has to be another way. A way that won't make us out to be like him. Like his Death Eaters."

"We're better than that," Ginny had tears running down her cheeks, "we'll do this together!" She stuck her hand out in mid air, "because we are lionesses, proud and honorable!"

Hermione's eyes smiled up at Ginny then Lavender who laid her hand on the top of the red head, "All for one and one for all!"

Her heart swelled with pride as she laid her right hand on top of Lavender's, "then it's settled. We will have regular meetings in the Room of Requirements every Thursday evening at nine. There is going to be a sorting feast tonight, in fact, the Head Boy and Girl should be up to fetch us soon," just then Madam Weathercut stepped back in quietly trying not to disturb but they noticed her, "hello, I'm Ginny Molly Weasley," Ginny walked over and extended a hand for the woman to take.

"Madam Clarissa Weathercut," the woman took her hand and shook it gently as Lavender strolled over.

"Lavender Elizabeth Brown," she took the nurse's hand next.

"How are you two feeling?" Weathercut began to examine the girls closely, "your insides are a little off because of a very dark curse but your wounds have healed nicely."

"A little awkward but not as sore, thank you for you attention and kindness," Ginny was being nice without a single happy emotion on her face. She was still hurting.

"Yes, the same with me, thank you," Lavender met her stare with the same emotionless expression.

"It was no trouble at all," she watched them a little uneasy, "is there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all?"

They watched her curiously as the door opened letting in a young man and woman. Ginny paled completely and grabbed Lavender's arm in a vice grip. Within seconds Hermione was at her side. Riddle spoke first, "Dippet, has sent us up to escort the young woman to the Great Hall, madam," he smiled then bowed to the nurse who blushed and giggled like a school girl. Hermione noticed for the first time that Madam Weathercut wasn't much older than they were. She was petite and very pretty with blonde hair and pale green eyes. Hermione mentally rolled her eyes at the woman.

"Of course, Tom," she cooed then upon remembering became serious, "Mrs. Granger, is in worse condition than I thought. Her body is still trying to fix itself from the inside out of the damage done by a certain unforgivable and the nasty wound on her back is still not healed and damaging her stamina," she turned to Hermione, "if you begin feeling tired or anything else please come back to the hospital wing," she crossed her arms and turned back to the Heads, completely ignoring Synthia, "I'm counting on you, Tom, to keep a watchful and worried eye over my patient. If she seems at all distressed please get her back."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Madam Weathercut," Hermione stepped forward, "plus, Dippet has placed enough responsibilities concerning me upon Mr. Riddle as is. I have been in far worse conditions than this. We all have," she was watching the woman sternly then turned to her friends, "these two are the Head Boy and Girl of the school."

Ginny gathered all of the courage she could muster then stepped forward with an extended hand, "I'm Ginny Weasley."

Synthia smiled and gripped the hand with a friendly smile, "I'm Synthia Crouch, we are more than happy to have you here at Hogwarts," she released her hand.

Tom took it with a firm grip and smiled handsomely making her feel sick to her stomach, "Tom Riddle, I hope your stay is more than comfortable."

Lavender was still trying to get over that the Dark Lord was so good looking, but the thought of loving Ron made it have no effect upon her except for surprise. She stepped forward and took the Ravenclaw's hand, "Lavender Brown," then shook Tom's.

Tom turned and held the door for each one of the girls, Hermione being last. He glared at her not expecting to get caught but Hermione caught his gaze as she exited. Gold met midnight. Conviction met disgust. Anger met rage. And as Hermione broke the contact and left the only emotions left in his dark gaze were curiosity, surprise, and irritation. Watching her back he came to a conclusion. She will learn to fear me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Cursed-PirateChick

**Author: **Cursed-PirateChick  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that belongs to J. K. Rowling. Just the plot is mine, and maybe some made-up characters.  
**Author's Note: **I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's going slow but I need to get over all the cover stuff before the real fun begins. The next chapter is going to be the sorting and the characters' schedules. I bet you'll be surprised about Hermione's sarcasm. New characters join in, too. Please review! I love hearing how you all liked it and what preferences you have.

**Special Thanks To: **The Almighty Cheez It for Betaing the story for me!! You're Awesome! Thanks so much! Now people won't have to deal with the irritating grammar mistakes. LOL!

The walk down the hallway was quiet except for the conversation between Lavender, Ginny, and Synthia. Hermione and Tom walked side by side, neither wishing to be in the conversation. Hermione was too tense to pay any attention anyway. Not only did the recent war give her paranoia and prepared her for anyone who might jump out and attack her, but being in these halls brought back so many memories of when she was with Harry and Ron. They had always gotten into so much trouble. The pain struck her heart like a marksman with impeccable aim and she had to close her eyes to keep it from showing. Her posture tightened even more. Tom, who had been glancing periodically at the brown-haired witch next to him, became extremely curious when she tensed, but what caught all of his attention was the reaction of her two friends. As if they were a part of her, Ginny and Lavender quickly turned.

"'Mione?" It was the sound of Ginny's soft, alto voice that caught Hermione's attention.

She snapped back to reality, clearing the glaze from her eyes to keep her friend from seeing the pain. To her dismay, the flicker still passed. "Gin?"

"Are you alright?" The three girls were watching her closely and not paying attention to what obstacle was approaching.

To Hermione's horror, it was the Grand Staircase. Ginny, Lavender, and Synthia were too occupied with her to notice that the next step they were taking was actually a couple of feet lower than the floor they were walking on. Hermione quickly locked her body before reaching out and clamping her hands around one of each of their wrists; Synthia and Lavender's wrists were held in her right hand, which pulled on the wound on her back and halted their progress. Only slightly startled, the girls looked down and noticed that they had been so occupied with Hermione that they hadn't noticed that they had placed themselves in danger. Mentally scolding themselves they turned back to Hermione to find that her color was gone and beads of sweat had broken out across her forehead and upper lip.

"Sorry, Hermione. We should have been paying better attention."

Slowly Hermione released the three from her vice grip and shook her head, saying, "I should have controlled myself better. It was I who distracted you two. I'm sorry; now let's go, we have a feast to get to." Before they could object, she had brushed off their replies with a smile and nodded toward the giant double doors.  
Smiling back with relief, both girls descended the steps with Synthia, but she was staring wide-eyed at Hermione. Tom was about to follow, but he noticed that Hermione hadn't moved, so he turned to make a superior reply but stopped when he noticed that her eyes were shut and her breathing was quick. She seemed to sway on the spot. The flickering candle light sparkled in the heavy beads that dotted her cheeks, forehead, and upper lip. Hermione's mind was swimming so intensely with the extreme pain from her back and the light headedness that it clouded her mind completely. Slowly she opened her eyes after her balance was regained and found midnight orbs glaring at her from the first step. He saw glittering gold, soft and pliant, filled with so much emotion when her lashes swept up and caught his stare. Tom didn't follow as she was hoping he would do; however, just as she brushed off Ginny's and Lavender's replies she brushed him off with hardened eyes as if he wasn't even standing there. Taking a deep breath she slowly began down the stairs, feeling the pull of her muscles and their desire to give out with every oncoming step. Once at the bottom, she was bordering chalk-white and her body shook with fatigue. Taking a few moments to regain her posture, she walked through the double doors, still ignoring the raven-haired boy behind her.

Tom watched furiously as Hermione brushed off his scrutiny of her and began traipsing down the steps slowly and painfully. He couldn't help but admire her determination, even if it was irritating and getting in the way of his plans. She always seemed on edge and he noticed that not too many things got to her; however, something had bothered her in the hallway earlier. Both of her friends had noticed. He had also noticed her extreme protectiveness of the two girls she was with. Her desire to protect and watch over them overrode her instincts to protect herself. Tom knew that if he was going to make Hermione bend to his will, he was going to have to use the two against her somehow. Girls seemed to be easily manipulated and swayed, so whatever he would come up with would surely be easy. Tom watched the brown-haired _mudblood_ compose herself at the bottom of the steps before walking into the Great Hall. Gryffindor; he knew for a fact that the girl would be a Gryffindor.

Inside the hall it felt like their first year at Hogwarts, but neither girl allowed the illusion to wash over them. Too much had happened to them for such a feeling to surface. The sorting of the first years had just finished and now all attention was centered on the three females near the sorting hat. Once again, each girl was unfazed and stood stoic, completely ready for the ceremony to commence. Dumbledore stood next to the hat, smiling broadly at the three as Synthia and Tom took their places at their own tables.

"We shall start the sorting for our transfer students. Brown, Lavender Elizabeth, please take a seat on this stool and the hat will sort you." Without a thought, Lavender stepped up and sat on the stool so Dumbledore could place the raggedy old hat on her head. Immediately it sprang to life and began speaking to her through telepathy.

__

Miss Brown, hmm. A name I'm sure I shall hear again. It seems you and your friends are on a very dangerous mission, not only from the objective but also from time itself. Beware time does not like being toyed with, Miss Brown.

_Hermione said the same thing. Why? What would time do if we did not take this with caution?_

_That is not for me to say, Miss Brown. I am only here to place you on your path and ensure you have a good vantage point for this mission. Now let's get back to business, shall we? "GRYFFINDOR!"_

Before Lavender could question the hat further, it was pulled from her head and placed back on the stool. Dumbledore pointed to his house's table and patted her on the shoulder before moving on to the next student.

"Weasley, Ginevra Molly, please take a seat." Ginny glanced over to Hermione, who hadn't moved a muscle the whole time. Hermione looked over and immediately allowed warmth and reassurance to swamp her eyes, in order to encourage the younger girl. Taking a deep breath, Ginny took her seat on the stool and soon her eyes were covered.

_Ah, a Weasley! You have three relatives currently at this school, my dear. Construct your story wisely or curiosity and suspicion will become close companions to your presence. The same pain that I saw in your friend's heart before resides in your own. Love lost is most painful, but love shall find your heart again._

_My story is well constructed and suitable; however, I doubt that my heart will love another. _

_Do not doubt, Miss Weasley, because it is not your right to doubt what your heart can and cannot do. We do not choose who we fall for, my dear. I shall give you the same warning I gave your friend before. Do not toy with time openly for the consequence will be dire. Now Miss Weasley, I set your feet upon your new path. "GRYFFINDOR!"_

The hat was pulled away and Ginny was sent to her seat at the table before she could question the hat on anything else it had said to her.  
"Granger, Hermione Jean, please take a seat on the stool." Hermione slowly made her way to the stool and took her place. Immediately her eyes were covered by the hat.

_So this is the fearless leader I had the honor of seeing in your companions' minds. Hermione Jean Granger, a muggle-born. They are important to you, no doubt; I shall lay your mind at ease. A fairy-tale ending shall be an understatement to the happiness they shall find in this time._  
_Thank you._

_You are most welcome, Miss Granger. It seems I have no need of warning you of the caution you should take with time, it already resides in you mind. Good, then none of you are blind._

_I am aware._

_Miss Granger, I must tell you now that I know of your objectives and what you wish to accomplish while you are here. That reason is what influences the choice I make. It is my job to set you on the right path to accomplish your goals and to be challenged to your full capacity. You like challenges don't you Miss Granger? _  
_Yes._

_I have a challenge that shall turn your whole world upside down and once again show you what you have been missing, but not only will you be shown, so will someone else who is in far more need of need than you will ever know. So, Miss Granger, I send you on your way. A lioness among serpents. "SLYTHERIN!"_

_No!_

Hermione's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach at the revelation of what had just occurred. She was placed in Slytherin! Tom Riddle's house, the house of Muggle haters and bigoted purebloods! The hat was lifted from her head and she met silence. Albus was looking at her in shock and both of her friends were gaping at her. No cheers or shouts were heard for the placement of Hermione Granger, just pure silence. Weakly, Hermione rose from her seat and looked to the table decorated in greens and silvers under the large Slytherin tapestries. The only triumph was seeing shocked midnight eyes staring at her. Taking a deep breath, Hermione squared her shoulders and held her head up as she walked over to the table and took a seat at a desolate end. She was trying to keep herself as far away from the snakes as humanly possible. The students followed her progress, never saying a word to her, and a pair of midnight eyes watched, dumbfounded. He had been wrong.

Dippet's kind voice echoed through the room, attracting the attention of the other houses, but leaving Hermione to the mercy of her fellow Slytherins.  
"Before the feast begins, I ask that everyone makes our new students feel welcome! Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Miss Brown have had a very hard life and will be taking their placement tests when the nurse releases them fully. Now eat up!" With a snap of his fingers, food of different sizes, shapes, and colors covered the wooden planks. Hermione looked at the meal laid before her and felt her stomach cry out for nourishment, but she pushed the feeling away and rose to leave, immediately catching the attention of the student and teacher body. She walked over to Ginny and Lavender. The group around them were glaring and whispering about her but she ignored them.

"If you two need anything, I'll be in the infirmary. You need to eat and enjoy yourselves. It's been a long time. I need rest." She bent down and hugged them both before planting a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Hermione, we can go with you. It's no problem for us," Ginny said compassionately. They both went to rise but Hermione forced them down by the shoulders, shaking her head and ignoring the rising pain in her back.

"This is all I ask of you two. Please do as I say." Hermione was well aware of the card she just played and how much it got to the girls. She hated using it but at this moment she had no other choice. Ginny and Lavender deserved the happy ending that the hat had told her about. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the double doors and, for the millionth time, met those midnight blue eyes that belonged to no other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. His arms were crossed and he was watching her angrily, almost as if she had intentionally done something to offend him; unfortunately, it wasn't Hermione who had chosen her position at the snake's table. Sighing, she glided over to him and followed him out the doors. Once the doors were closed she turned to him.

"I do not need a babysitter, Mr. Riddle. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I know my way back to the infirmary."

His dominate male ego was clawing at Hermione's nerves as he spoke. "Can you? Then how did you end up in this predicament in the first place, _mudblood?_"

Hermione's whole posture tightened and straightened as the word _mudblood _echoed in her mind, but instead of Riddle's voice it was that of a sniveling Malfoy, a deranged Bellatrix Lestrange, a cowardly Petter Pettigrew, any malicious Death Eater, and the cause of all this misery, Lord Voldemort, himself. War had trained Hermione to be hard in combat and Tom had triggered that instinct with a simple insult that cut Hermione to the bone, so she rounded on him.

"War is no fantasy, Riddle! People get hurt and killed every day in it! I have watched so many fall! If you have so much doubt in my ability to take care of myself then answer this question: Why am I still breathing?!" Beads of sweat dotted her forehead and upper lips, and the color had left her skin but her eyes were molten gold. Hermione spun on her feet and walked away leaving a very shocked Tom Riddle behind her. The stairs took more effort but she refused to show any kind of weakness to the monster that stood behind her.

"Granger, it would not be wise to defy me." His tone had dropped a couple of octaves and held a dangerous edge. "No one defies me for long."

Hermione stopped, and then turned to stare straight into the midnight eyes that held a glint of red."You will never control or frighten me like you do the rest of the student body, Riddle, and no matter how much power you wield in your body, I will never back down nor bend to your will." Hermione felt her body's need for a bed, but she persisted. "I'm tired and I don't have time to play petty games with you. Good night, Tom Riddle." Hermione began to climb the stairs again, fighting her body's need to just lie down and give up. Something Hermione could never do.

Tom's blood was boiling over from her little declaration of fighting him. His gaze was like black fire and tonight he decided to punish Malfoy for yesterday's screw up with the Hufflepuff. Taking a deep breath, Tom Riddle allowed his mind to jump into action on how to make the _mudblood _break and bend. The two girls with her were an obvious way and her being in his house allowed him more control over the situation. In fact, a talk with all of the Slythrins wouldn't hurt either. Spinning into the opposite direction, he stalked off to the common room, knowing that a prefect would tend to the first years.

Hermione stumbled into the infirmary and collapsed onto the white sheets of her designated bed. Immediately her body relaxed and sighed with contentment. The thick comforter sunk and molded around her exhausted form. For the first time in a long time, Hermione allowed sleep to take her in a natural way, not even caring about the consequences. Every cell in her body craved it like a vampire craved blood. There was no fighting; just fact and inevitability. Slowly the sandman crept upon her and began to weigh down her eyelids with sand, forcing them closed before dusting her face so that the magical drug sent her body to sleep and slowed her breathing to a gentle rhythm.

* * *

The next three days Hermione slept. Ginny and Lavender refused to leave her side or eat. Dippet and Albus constantly failed at the attempt and had to result to sending in Synthia and when that wouldn't do they sent in Tom. Albus knew there was something dangerous about him but he had his ways of getting people to do what he wanted and Albus wanted to see if the new girls could resist his impeccable charm. The night after the feast Tom had had a very in depth conversation and lecture with the whole of Slytherin about their new member before allowing them the pleasure of watching Abraxas' punishment. He was in a fairly good mood until he discovered that the _mudblood_ hadn't woken up and that the two girls wouldn't leave her side. On the third day Dippet sent him in to get the two girls to come out and eat. He, of course, thought that the task would have been simple; unfortunately, he never accomplished it. Lavender and Ginny sat on each side of Hermione, remaining stoic and poised. Ever watchful and ever wary. In all of his life he had never seen someone being watched with the intensity of what Hermione was receiving, and the atmosphere in the room made him sick to his stomach. Compassion and need radiated off of the two female guardians, most likely anchoring their friend to them as she slept. Her face was deathly pale but her breathing was strong. Her torso was bare except for a white bra and thick bandages down her back. Tom had to mentally slap himself for tracing the curve of her rib cages down to her slender waist with his smoldering gaze. Getting back on task, he tried to talk sense into the girls and charm them out of the room but it was ineffective and altogether pointless, so he left the infirmary in a fit of rage.  
Day four swept up on them quickly. Ginny and Lavender were weak and pale but both knew they couldn't leave her side to sleep or eat. The rays of sun were spreading across the floor, creeping up the side of the bed to brush over Hermione's face. Her eyes stirred. The action sent a wave of awareness through the chamber and instantly both girls were on their feet, watching. Hermione's eyes fluttered again and this time the action was followed by a soft grunt. Lavender looked up.

"She'll wake hungry and thirsty. Quickly Ginny, go get Albus or Dippet!" she said desperately.  
The redhead vanished from the room in a blur to find someone for help. Lavender was stroking Hermione's cheek and whispering soft words as she began to come back to them. The clearing of a throat in the distance made her pause her actions, however. It was undeniably male and made a chill run up her spine. Lavender knew that Tom Riddle stood behind her. Her body stiffened.

"Can I help you?" she asked calmly, turning to meet his stare.

"I noticed that your friend left and you hadn't. I would be more than glad to watch her while you take a break," he said charmingly, adding in a smile for effect.  
Unfortunately for Tom, he had said the wrong thing. No lioness would leave one of her own to a snake such as Tom Riddle. Lavender's eyes flashed with sudden defiance and protection but her voice was neutral as she said, "Ginny went to get food for Hermione. She's waking. I do not require a break but thank you for your concern."

Lavender deliberately placed her body between the bed and Tom, not caring that he stepped toward her.  
"I'm very happy that she is finally coming back to her senses. She has had us all worried in these past three days. It is very good of you to think of her body's needs before your own, Lavender - if I may call you that?" He began to coat the words with more charm.

To Lavender, it was like too much icing on an already over-sweetened cake; the kind that made you sick to your stomach. "Do not even pretend you care for her, Riddle! To you she is just another _mudblood_!" Lavender couldn't control the fury that had built up in her heart as she continued. "She does not need your false care nor your pathetic charm. We have seen so many like you. People who think they can control everyone because they're blind to the person beneath. She is our friend and _family_!" Tears were threatening to spill out by now. "The only one Ginny and I have left…"

"Lavender!" Hermione was sitting up watching and listening to Lavender until the girl was close to hexing the confused and furious boy in front of her. "Breathe, Lavender, deep breaths." She noticed that Lavender was shaking.

"We thought you left us!" Lavender turned on Hermione with pure conviction in her voice. The pain and fear wasn't of Tom, but of losing the only thing they had left.

Hermione felt her heart break at such a revelation. "Never!" Swiftly, Hermione was up and holding Lavender close to her whispering soft words of condolence. "I will always be here as long as you both need me, Lavender!" Lavender buried her head in Hermione's neck, tightening her hold on her. Hermione turned to Tom next. "I apologize, Mr. Riddle."

So far he had seen fury, pain, and compassion in those incredible eyes, but now he saw what would pose his greatest problem: passion. Hermione's hazel eyes danced with a wildfire of golden flames.

"She and the other have not left your side, not even to eat or sleep, for the past three days. Emotionally spent, I suppose." His fury was pouring out of him in small bouts of power. In the infirmary, a battle raged between Hermione and Tom. Pure power clashed with corrupted power as the two faced off in a battle of wills.

"Yes, we all are. Thank you for checking in on them." _Lies_. Every word they spoke where pure lies. He could care less about their health and she could care less if he had checked on them or not. All that mattered was their battle. Two predators facing off. One formed from war, the other from torment.

Only when Ginny, Albus, and Dippet rushed into the room did their eye contact break and their control return.

"Miss Granger, you're awake! Finally! We brought food and drink for all of you. Sit down, sit down. Please eat," Dippet said, seeming pleased at her newfound health.

Hermione took time to slowly wipe the tears from Lavender's cheeks, before giving her the most reassuring look she had to offer. "Come on, Lavender. Let's eat."

As the girls ate, Dippet slowly addressed Tom. "Tom, could you come with me for a moment, please?"

Tom nodded, and then followed Dippet into the infirmary office, where Madame Weathercut sat doing some paperwork. She turned to them when they entered. "Headmaster, Mr. Riddle."

"Good morning, Aliza," he said, smiling warmly at the younger woman, "I wanted to know if the girls would be able to take their placement tests today? We desperately need to get them started so they won't fall too far behind."

"The girls are more than capable," she said with a shrug. "This whole time they have tended to each other. Miss Granger seems to take the burden on her own shoulders to watch and protect the other two and when the two get the chance they return the favor." She sighed. "Miss Granger's little nap has more than likely done more than what anyone could have done. They are free to go," she announced, before turning back to her work.

Dippet shook his head then looked over to Tom and motioned for him to follow again. "Miss Granger, how old did you say you were?"

Hermione took a moment to swallow before answering. "Seventeen, sir." At her words, Hermione suddenly noticed that his eyes were filled with sadness. "Sir, are you alright? If you need to ask a favor I would be more than willing to help; don't let my age deter you from asking." She moved to rise but was stopped.

"No, no, keep eating, please. I was just thinking of the cumbersome burden you all bear at such a young age. That should be no one's luggage, dear. But now I see that you carry the same amount of compassion with you. Today, if you three are feeling up to it, I would like you to take your placement tests." He was watching them closely.

Hermione's instant reaction was to observe her companions and ask, "How do you two feel?"

"Capable," they both replied as they continued to eat.

She watched them a little longer, then nodded her head and allowed a smile to light up only her eyes. "Of course, Headmaster. We are feeling up to it."

He nodded his head. "Very well, Miss Granger. You will be taking it in my office. Tom shall be your personal escort. Miss Brown, you can take it in Professor Dumbledore's office, and Miss Weasley, you can take it in Professor's Derthrign's office. Albus can take you two to your testing areas when you are ready." He smiled and turned to the door. "I'll go and set them up."

Hermione inwardly groaned. Why was she always stuck with Tom? It was like she couldn't get rid of him!

Tom inwardly groaned. Why was he always stuck with that _mudblood_! It was like he couldn't get rid of her!


End file.
